


Retaliation

by Rexxy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A Funny one don't worry, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidental exhibitonism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Desk Sex, Grantaire makes a mistake, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: Enjolras’ campaign had been interrupted by none other than Principle Javert and he intends to demand justice from him in his office despite multiple protests from his boyfriend. Well, that’s what he was planning to do, but then Javert was in a meeting and the office empty. Well, there were always other ways to get his point across…





	

“Where are you going? You won’t be able to change his mind.” Grantaire chuckled as he followed the raging Enjolras down the hall.

“R, please, I’ve no time for an argument with you as well as an argument with him I need to save my mind for this it’s going to be gruelling and-“

“You don’t want to waste your argument on the likes of me?”

Enjolras stopped and raised an eyebrow at Grantaire. “What? I argue with you all the time but this is different. This is hate arguing. This is shaking with anger at the opposition’s blatant bigotry arguing. This is saying hurtful things for the purpose of hurting and not wanting to apologise arguing. When I argue with you I test my wit, nothing more. Maybe a little more you’re quite irritating, but never ever do I want to hurt you or change you, and it is exactly that which I intend to get from this argument, do you understand?” Grantaire nodded dumbly and Enjolras shook his head before starting off down the corridor again in haste, with Grantaire following silently behind. By the time they reached the office, Grantaire decided there was one last futile attempt he could make to stop the other man from being so hot-headed. 

“Why is it so important to you that he changes his mind? I mean, you could lose your job over this, is it really worth it?”

With a deep sigh, the blonde turned to his partner and put his clean hands on paint-speckled cheeks. “Grantaire. I know that you do not care for your surroundings and those in it, but please just this once listen to reason. He is perfectly alright with Marius and Cosette kissing in the hall at all times of the day and teaching in the same room where they constantly physically interact but I’m not allowed to hold your hand because we are not man and wife. I’m not allowed to kiss you on the cheek before we have to part ways on a morning. I’m barely allowed to drive us both in the same car, lest we be seen together and promote our relationship. That’s not okay, because I love you, and that’s no different to what they have. It’s teaching kids that it’s strange and in reality it’s not and they have a right to know they’re normal and accepted and damn it somebody has to help them. If I lose my job for them I will. If I have to lose my job or you there’s no fucking question. I’d drop this gig in a heartbeat to parade you around town because you’re gorgeous and smart and perfect, alright?” 

Grantaire smiled, knowing that his Apollo only swore when he was really ready to start something big. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of Enjolras’ nose and smiled widely at him. “Go get ‘em Tiger.” Then when Enjolras turned towards the Principle’s office door, slapped his behind and then looked away innocently at Enjolras’ quick glare.

“Stay here.” Grantaire nodded and sat down on weak plastic chair as the other disappeared behind the wooden door. He was contemplating scratching ‘Damn that history teacher is hot- R’ into the plastic with the broken pen in his pocket but before he got his hand halfway to said pocket the door opened and a furious Enjolras stood looking at him. “I didn’t do anything.”

Enjolras’ eyes narrowed. “I never said you did.” Then he shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, he’s not here! He’s fucked off to some meeting because he knew I was coming! I swear, we should just- We should- I- We-“

Grantaire almost felt sympathy for the amount of frustration he could almost feel radiating from Enjolras. Almost. Instead, he chose to focus on that where there was frustration there was an outlet, which he was oh-so-willing to be. He got up and stopped the other man stuttering by putting a finger to his lips and whispering in his ear. “There are other ways to get back at a raging homophobe.” He then backed Enjolras up until they were both inside the office and shut the door behind him with his foot.

For a minute, Enjolras considered it then blinked a few times and seemed to shake himself out of it. “We can’t have… you know… we can’t do that here! He would absolutely flip, he would-“ He then paused and his face lit up and Grantaire could almost see the cogs turning. “You’re brilliant.”

“That’s a first.”

“No really. You’re right, that’s exactly what we need to do!” Enjolras walked forward and picked Grantaire up easily without any resistance and sat him down on the Principle’s desk. “I’ll feel better, you’ll get something out of it, and he’ll never know!” He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend enthusiastically. “He’d never expect it, it’s a genius tactic. All we need to do after is wait.” He spoke as his hands undid Grantaire’s denim (and hideous according to him) overalls and slid them down to his knees. “Then just before I retire, the very last second, I walk up to the bastard and say right to his face…” He pulled down the other’s boxers as well, eliciting a gasp. He lowered his voice and pushed his body flush against his boyfriend’s as he spoke in his ear. “That desk you slave over every day, the one where you signed off the extra curricular art programme, the one where you sat and talked to helpless students as you kicked them out for not being able to afford an appropriate uniform, the one where you called the governors and made them lecture us teachers about not ‘promoting homosexuality in front of impressionable minds’. That desk. I fucked my husband on it.” He punctuated the sentence with a roll of his hips and earned a delightfully low moan in return.

“Husband?”

“Obviously.” Grantaire was unable to stop the smile that crept to his face at the passion with which Enjolras talked about their relationship. This meant that Enjolras already thought about a future with Grantaire and god if that wasn’t the most romantic thing he’d ever heard come of Enjolras’ mouth. Just wait till he told Jehan. “I want to fuck you so hard.” Maybe he’d leave out that part. Grantaire responded to him by pulling him into a desperate kiss and easily weaselled his hands into Enjolras’ trousers, one in the front and one in the back pocket to get a little bottle. God, how filthy. Joly would have a fit if he knew they brought it everywhere, but would probably be happy with them being safe. He was a strange sort, but everyone loved him anyway. Enjolras grinned when saw it and shimmied his own trousers and boxers down before he took the bottle himself. “May I?” Grantaire just nodded and shifted back on the desk a little and splayed everything out, unaware that he had shifted a file onto a certain button.

……………………………………

Static filtered across the quiet Music classroom for a few minutes, making Marius hush the class in preparation for the next announcement of the principle. All that could be heard however were a few rustling sounds and then a loud thump and distant heavy breathing. He exchanged a confused glance with Cosette who just shrugged. “Well I think you should just continue on with the assignment it must have been a mistake, like he leant on the speaker button or something?”

“I’m not sure, dear. Don’t stress I’m sure if the principle has something important to say he’d just-“ But she was cut off by a rather gruff sound rattling around the classroom. It sounded like a grunt of pain. “I wonder if he’s alright…”

The static continued on with a rustle every now again, making the students confused, and then, “I’m not made of Glass, E…” “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable…” came filtering through, followed by a little gasp and hum.

“Was that-“

“I think so, what are they doing in there? Oh Enj isn’t in trouble is he? I know he was mad but-“ He was cut off by another grunt, only this time longer. More of a rough groan than anything. “They must be waiting for him, surely? Just playing around because they’re bored I imagine.” The rustling got louder too and then a small screeching noise was heard. This went on for about 15 minutes with various groans and grunts thrown in. There was silence for a few minutes afterwards and then it happened. There was a moan. There was no way it could have described as anything else. It was absolutely obscene. Marius went red all over.

“No… They’re not. Cosette tell me they’re not… they’re not…”

The students were all silent by this point, blushing like their professor, except a few who just held their breath with shocked faces. And then there was another screech and a louder sound from who Marius could (unfortunately) identify as Grantaire. Then- “C’mon Enj harder,” followed by obscene slapping sounds and louder moans. Cosette was frozen at her desk on the side of the classroom and Marius got up on one of the students desks near the speaker and tried to somehow stop the sound by looking for an off switch or something then tried to cover it up with paper. “Kids, please put your hands over your ears!”

 

…………………………………………

 

Combeferre was sat speechless in the library at the reception, blushing as Jehan’s class read their poetry books for their English Literature class. “Mr Prouvaire, should somebody tell them?” One of the students asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere. 

Jehan smiled. “I think it’s a bit late for that, dear. Besides, we’re on the other side of the college and who are we to stop love. We’re all mature in this class I’m sure we’ll all get over it. ‘Ferre would you mind putting on some classical music to drown out the uhm… distractions?”

Combeferre nodded and did as Jehan asked, then watched, astounded as Jehan simply continued to teach over the noises of the history and art teacher clearly having sex in the principles office. 

 

…………………………………………

“Oh god oh god oh god. They could get splinters! They could get wood burn! Jesus what if something breaks? It’s so incredibly unsafe, what if-?”

“Sir, calm down. I don’t think they’re hurting. Well, it doesn’t sound like it anyway.” A shout of ‘fuck yes I love you’ seemed to prove the point of the student and Joly took a deep breath in and out to try to calm himself. “Besides, it’s not like any of us are embarrassed by it. This is biology, remember? Just a few weeks back you made us all watch a very informative video about syphilis and I don’t think it gets much worse than that.”

Joly sighed. “You’re right. I love you kids you’re all so smart, but promise me you’ll never do that-“ He paused as moans and curses reverberated around the classroom “-unsafely because I will find you and we will watch that video all day because it could happen. All of it. That’s why there’s videos about it, and that’s why we need doctors, why you all have to become doctors. Now, as a relevant topic, who wants to tell me what disadvantages medically there are to what those two are doing and how to fix it? It’ll help you and it will truly make me feel better.” 

 

…………………………………………

 

From the moment everything began, there was nothing but uncontrollable laughter coming from the drama classroom. Both the students and teacher couldn’t help the hysterics of the situation getting to them, having studied many similar sounding scenes because Courfeyrac insisted that they must know all aspects of everything in and out to able to act, especially passion. He’d even had them watch a few of Enjolras’ speeches. 

Somewhere in the laughing he had told his class to sit tight and went to the staff room where Feuilly, Bossuet and Éponine were sat, blissfully unaware and dragged them to his classroom where they also immediately began to laugh. Instead of doing the right thing and interrupting though, Courfeyrac chose to imitate the scene that was probably happening on Feuilly, who was trying to run out of Courfeyrac’s grasp as he pretended to hump him and ran after him around the classroom, making the students dissolve into more laughter, along with the other two teachers.

 

……………………………………………

 

An hour later, when the bell rang for lunch, Enjolras and Grantaire quickly cleaned up the office and rushed out of the room, straightening their clothes and righting themselves as much as possible. When they got to the dining hall however, everyone was silent. They walked awkwardly to the staff’s table and sat down next to one another, with everyone’s eyes on them, student or not. “Have we done something wrong?” Grantaire asked.

“Well…” Courfeyrac began, but got a quick kick in the shin from Jehan.

“No, Darlings. Nothing at all.”

The room was still quiet however, except for sniggers from Courfeyrac and a few of his students. Then the silence was broken by Joly, who was bursting for information. “Please say you were safe because that desk doesn’t get cleaned very often and there’s a lot of bacteria that gathers on un-cleaned wood, especially as old as that and it could you know go up-“

Enjolras put his head in his hands to hide the heavy blush. Grantaire chuckled. “My, my, Joly never took you for a voyeur.”

Joly puffed his chest indignantly. “I am no such thing! I never pegged you for an exhibitionist.”

“Really?” Combeferre asked. “I would have said that of all of us-“

“Et tu ‘Ferre? Wow I’m wounded.” 

“All of us know what you did!” Marius said quietly but angrily. “You blasted it through the school on the Principle’s microphone for god’s sake!”

A look of horror passed over Enjolras and he curled further into himself while Grantaire threw his head back and laughed. “That’s brilliant! I can’t believe that happened, so much for not promoting us E.”

“I’m starting to think you really really want that argument!” 

“Well I’ll be honest I think both me and the entire student population prefer the latter.” He replied, kissing Enjolras’ flaming red cheek.

Their chatter was interrupted however when the doors to the hall swung open and crashed against the walls, revealing Principle Javert. “ENJOLRAS?! MY OFFICE, NOW!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
